


Destiny

by yamakusei



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Grim Reapers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shinigami, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakusei/pseuds/yamakusei
Summary: As the shinigami that goes by the name of (Y/n) (L/n) set sails in the luxury liner, The Campania. No one is aware of her presence as she is working undercover to discover the mysterious cause of rewinding the dead back into the living.what will happen once she comes face to face with her former partner, Known as The Undertaker ?





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic ! I originally posted this over on Wattpad two years ago.  
> So if you notice any mistakes, please ignore them !

BEGINNING 

 

A shimmering, cold morning has yet to approach the city of London. As the ship by the name of The Campania has yet to set sail into the very sea of the Atlantic. Knowing the information given to your very self, That a certain company named 'Aurora Association' has been recently pulling the impossible. Rewinding the dead back into the living.  
Pulling out your usual business attire to attend to this investigation, Calmly walking through the cobblestone streets to the destination of the luxury liner. While in path you stumbled upon an other male body, Quickly regaining posture only to come face to face with no other than a fellow demon.  
"My apologies sir, I wasn't aware of your presence." you spoke alas, Not breaking eye contact with the vile. "It is quite alright, Miss (L/n)." He spoke out, Scoffing at hearing your name being spoken by someone as filthy as himself. As you both began to go separate ways, a certain, well known earl has yet to approach you. "Miss (L/n) ? May I know the reason as to why you are to tend to this liner ?" Spoke loudly The Earl of Phantomhive from afar, Gaining your attention towards to where he stood upon. "I am on a mission young Earl, It would be greatly appreciated if you would not interfere." Responding to his curious question, Turning yourself further deeper into the crowd in order to arrive at the liner. As you waited in a rather long line, A few humans walked by casually, Carrying what seems to be coffins. Odd, Why would coffins be needed at this kind of place ? Shrugging it off quickly, Leaning your hand within your coat pulling out a small, handy notebook to keep up with hints or notes on the crisis that's soon to be living hell for the humans.

Note No. 1.

\- Coffins have been brought in to the ship

As the ship's tube echoed throughout the air, signaling the beginning of the journey. Leaning against the thin white metal fence, Looking at the sea beneath your feet. Sighing, Pulling out a cigarette from your bottom coat pocket along with a lighter. As soon as you were about to light, A familiar voice sang next to you. Pulling your fedora to cover your eyes, The man spoke. "What a beautiful day isn't it ?" The young blonde-Black haired man questioned, Now turning his gaze towards the sea. "I suppose so." You responded quickly, Hoping that he would not take notice of your voice. "Oi, What's your name ? If I may ask." He asked once again, Now focusing towards yourself. A quick panic attack came over you as your thoughts went wild. Either fake a name up, or reveal yourself to the fellow shinigami that stood beside you. "name's Trina Watson." Deciding to fake it up, Remembering your bosses strict order, None other than William T. Spears himself.  
'Whatever you do, You mustn't reveal your identity to other colleagues. If you do so, I will have no other choice to restrain you from field business and retrieve your scythe for three full months.'  
Shivering at the very thought of that ever so happening, Forgetting the presence of the fellow reaper. "Ronald Knox is the name ! I wonder, What's a pretty lady such as yourself doing out here alone ?" He quickly added, now gaining your attention. "I am working on a mission, It'd be great appreciated if you could keep distance from me." You responded sternly. The blonde stood there confused, But shrugged it off. "It was nice meetin' ya' Ms. Watson, Seeya around !" At that, he went along his path. Leaving you by yourself once again.  
"Dammit Knox, Putting your nose at every girl you see" Murmuring to yourself as you kept staring at the sea afar.  
As your mind dozed off at the exhaustion, Not being well aware of your surroundings. A light tap was pressed upon your shoulder, Quickly regaining your posture and turning to face the person who has made physical contact with your very own shoulder. Yet again, Feeling the need to cover your eyes with your fedora, Not wanting for anyone to know as to what you truly are. As everyone had known that the eyes of a shinigami alone, Shine bright green like a fresh new emerald. "Hehe, What is a Noble lady such as yourself doing out here alone so late ?" The unknown man spoke, Questioning as to why you were standing beside the fence.  
'Noble lady ?'  
'So late ? Wait, For how long have I been dozing out ??'  
You kept asking yourself, Forgetting of the male presence that stood in front of you.  
"I, Was just needing time on my own." You lied. Taking out your pocket watch to see what the exact time was. "Would you look at that, I'll be taking my leave now. It was nice meeting you !" You spoke in a rush to avoid any contact with the man. But it all went in vein. As you began walking past him, He took advantage and grabbed you by the wrist. Shivering under his cold touch that could put fire into stone ice, He leaned in to whisper little words that came out as close to fright.  
"What's a shinigami like yourself doing here ? I don't recall seeing you before, needless to say I can't see your eyes so I cannot recognize you. Yet."  
Pulling your arm away from his grasp, Not bothered to look at him directly in the eyes.  
"I can say the same, For a mortician." With that being said, Taking your final leave.

As you began walking the endless halls of the luxury ship, Your feet had lead you toward the main lobby. The staircase. Taking in the view of the structure and it's unique design, Your eyes met with pink, devilish ones across from your figure. Sighing, You took your fedora off and threw it elsewhere.  
"I definitely wasn't expecting to see you around at this time, The same goes to your young master." The demonic Butler chuckled at your fine words, and Smiled brightly at you. "Good evening to you as well, Miss (L/n). My young lord and myself were simply investigating the given case by her Majesty." He stated as the Earl Phantomhive walked in closer to yourself. "Now I want to know, What are you truly here for ?" The boy asked, Locking eyes with your own. "I suppose we're on the same case young Earl. I was given an undercover mission to investigate who has been playing with the souls, As well to put them into punishment for messing with the dead." You responded sternly, Still looking directly into the Earl's eye. "But, I prefer to work alone. For I've already expected you to ask if I'd like to help the both of you." To your spoken words, His eye could only widen at your correct prediction. Beginning to turn opposite directions from his standing figure, Along his faithful Butler, You spoke lastly. "Besides, I'd rather rot in heaven than work alongside with a demon." With that being done, You continued to walk by the grand staircase finishing off your investigation on the main staircase lobby.

Note No. 2.  
-Ronald Knox on board.

Note No. 3.  
-An unknown mortician recognized my identity. 

Note No. 4.  
\- The Earl Of Phantomhive and his Butler both on the same case in investigation for her Majesty.

Closing your handy notebook and placing it back within your coat. Hanging it on a nearby wall of your room, You sat back at your bed and began rethinking those words from the mortician.  
'What's a shinigami like yourself doing here ? I don't recall seeing you before, needless to say I can't see your eyes so I cannot recognize you. Yet.'  
It played at the back of your head like a never ending tape recorder. Eventually, Your eyes felt heavy and soon enough, You have fallen into deep slumber.

'Adrian ! Adrian come here quick !'  
You pleaded him to come quick to your side. You have finally received the scythe of your dreams. It was a beautifully designed double axe with red lining across both blades, Bottom and Top. It was also all black, Perfect fit for your own taste. As your eyes were filled with joy and excitement, Adrian has already made his way to your jumping figure.  
'My My, What a beautiful scythe that is indeed.'  
He complimented, Slowly stretching his arm to take a quick hold of it. Willingly, You passed it onto his hands. Watching directly at his facial expression beneath his thin glass frames.  
'It sure is made out of fine material, You better keep holding onto it. Who knows, Maybe some day destiny will bring us to meet and challenge us into battle.'

Awakening at the sudden moment, Tears have fallen down your face. An other flashback academy dream, It was getting quite common for the past few days. You had not the slightest idea as to why you've been getting those kinds of dreams, But you decided to shrug it off and get yourself ready for the day to follow. Upon your way to the front deck of the ship, You spotted a glance of red run past you.  
'Darn it (Y/n), You forgot your fedora' You thought to yourself, Greatly hoping that the fellow shinigami wouldn't take notice of you. But yet again, Your hopes were in vein.  
"Ooooh (Y/n)-Chan !" Spoke the redheaded shinigami in his all so feminine voice. Sighing, You turned to face none other than Grell Sutcliff himself. You moved away swiftly at his poor attempt in tackling you to the floor, As he always would do so around the Dispatch. A light pout was seen from him as he stood back to his feet. "What's my little (Y/n)-Chan doing here ?" He questioned your presence. It was shameful to say that he was taller you all the slightest, But you've already gotten used to this height difference. "I am not little, avoid using that word on me." You spoke, Clearing your throat to regain your formal tone of voice. "I'm guessing that we're both on the same case. To investigate on who has been messing with the dead, I assume you brought Ronald along as well." You finished your sentence, Now awaiting his response. His expression changed from happiness to confusion in a matter of seconds. "Well- Yes actually. I was just expecting to see my dear Bassy around but he's nowhere to be seen !" Again, With that demon of his. "If you're so obsessed with seeing him then look for him !" You yelled onto his face, Now placing both your palms upon his shoulders, Turning him around and giving a light push forward. You waved at the redhead before continuing to walk around the ship.

As you kept your walking pace slow, Inspecting everything that seemed out of the ordinary, Anything that looked misplaced. Your feet had lead you to the same staircase lobby you've investigated the previous night.  
It was filled with humans dancing to the rhythmical classical music, Eating the placed deserts at the far corner, Drinking fine wine and of course, Socializing. Sighing, You decided to walk out and leave everyone to enjoy their last moments of life. But before you could do such a thing, A tight grip held you back. It was the mortician.  
"He he, We meet again Dear ~" He spoke alas, Breaking the silence that roamed between the two of you. "Quite so. Could you please let go of my wrist ?" You asked, In best attempt to not seem weak nor fragile. He nodded and released his tight grip that held you back. "Care to join me in a quick dance ?" He questioned, Reaching out his hand to you, Awaiting for your allowance. You accepted his offer and placed your hand in his very own. A quick spark took over your thought as a flashback crawled it's way up to your mind.

'Adrian has been terribly attacked by a vicious group of demons while out on a reaping. He has been sent to the nearest hospital to recover his wounds. But sadly, There were major scares caused onto his pale skin. One across his face up to his eye, Another around his neck, And the last was a circle around his finger. Doctors said that the scares are permanent, And there is no way to treat them.  
You sat in a chair next to him, Holding his hand lightly in yours. You felt a light spark brush up quickly down your spine Tightening your grip onto his weak, Fragile palm.  
'I will never leave you, Adrian..'

Without notice of your thoughts getting the best of you, The mortician snapped his fingers in front of your face in attempt to bring you back into reality. You shook your head ever so lightly, Now trying your very best to not reveal your eyes to himself. "You dozed off for a pretty long time there Deary~" He spoke, Now holding onto you to begin the dance routine for the elegant music playing in the background. You could only nod in acceptance to his words.

• ((3. POV - POINT OF VIEW.))

As the both shinigamis kept their normal pace of dancing, A great surprise was about to hit (Y/n) as she realizes on what the mortician had to do next.

• ((NORMAL 2. POV))

The mortician that stood in front of yourself, Leaned in close enough to move his hands up to your hair that covered your eyes. Slowly, Yet carefully, He began to uncover and reveal them. As soon as he was about to face them, A loud crashing noise was heard from the far back corner, Gaining everyone's close attention. A sigh of relief escaped your thin lips as the mortician retrieved his hands back to his own sides. "I will be seeing you elsewhere, My Fair Young Lady." You nervously nodded in understanding, As he went along to attend to his own business.  
The music has already ended, And everyone have taken their leave.

Note. No. 5.  
\- Confirmation of Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox team investigation on the same case.

Throwing back your notebook, Only to hear multiple glass breaking near your very room. Quickly standing up to your feet, And running to the door in attempt to get out and see what the issue was. A shocked expression has reached your veins, As the living hell has already begun. As you took in the sight at the walking corpse, A black figure carrying a young boy on it's back came rushing through in order to get further away from the chaos. As they came closer, You got a better look of them. Of course, It had to be the demonic Butler and his master. "Miss (L/n) Please retrieve from this area !" The demon yelled, Quickly rushing past you with his young lord. You sighed and took out your scythe, Preparing to strike down the corpses. A light tug held you back, You turned to face none other than Grell Sutcliff himself. "not yet (Y/n)-Chan." He spoke with a sweet tone, Enough for you to give in. "Come on then" You stated loudly, Now grabbing him by wrist. "No time to waste !"  
As you ran with Grell to a more safer place in order to think and place things together, An other shinigami followed behind. Deciding to glance over your shoulder, Taking the sight of Ronald Knox. An irritated sighed escaped from your lips as you dragged Grell and Ronald to a safe back room. Quickly placing a few heavy large items against the door to prevent the corpses from breaking in, Grell started to panic. "How did we miss it ?! Will told us to find out the cause of this !" He screamed as loudly as he could, Only to get a light hit on the shoulder from you. "Firstly, Calm yourself. We cannot solve this by yelling." You spoke calmly, In high hopes that the redhead will listen to you for at least once in a lifetime. "We definitely missed something very important. And until we find out what it is, We aren't leaving this ship." Sighing, You continued. "Otherwise Mr. William the perfectionist will ban us from field business." Finishing off what you had in mind, A loud thud was heard from the near spot of the door. As you, Along with your fellow colleagues stood to your feet, Two unexpected persons have walked in.  
"Miss (L/n), Please do forgive our rude entrance to your private discussion. My master ordered me to find a place where there were no harm in sight. I was simp-" The demonic Butler known as Sebastian Michaelis was cut down middle sentenced by a massive embrace of the redheaded shinigami. A loud grunt escaped from the demon's mouth as Grell continued to mock in further. "Miss (L/n), please get your fellow friend off my Butler." The Earl spoke quite irritated. You obligated to do so, Grabbing Grell by his long red hair, Pulling him back to his former place. The demon stood to his feet, Readjusting himself to look as neat as possible. "Thank you Miss (L/n)-"  
"Please, Just call me (Y/n)."

• ((3. POV.))

As the three shinigamis, The demonic Butler, And alas, The Earl of Phantomhive discussed the chaos and all of it's possibilities of destruction and damage to the humans that were onboard. A specific theme has caught interest in (Y/n)'s mind. The mortician.

• ((NORMAL 2. POV))

"I did take quick glances of The Undertaker walking by at some areas of the ship-" The Earl was cut short by your confused, questionable voice. "My apologies to interrupt, but how does this Undertaker look like ?" You spoke quickly, Earning a widened eyed expression from himself. It is true, You have only gotten a chance to take quick glimpse of his clothing, Since you have covered your eyes to the point you'd only have access to take sight on the floor itself. Though, you were quite interested in knowing his physical appearance. "You haven't seen him ?" The Earl spoke, Locking eyes with your own. "No, I had to keep my identity a secret. Could you now describe his appearance ?" You questioned once again. "He has quite the long silver hair, Also not to mention the scares across his face, neck and fi-" This has been more than enough information you intended to know of, Preparing to pull out your death scythe in order to put an end to this misery you've lived in. The demon has attempted to stop you from any unnecessary actions, But you refused. You rushed to the grand staircase lobby, Hoping to come face to face with your former partner, And if you dare to say lover. Just as your hopes were correct, He'd been there standing in the middle of the entire room. Your eyes widened at his now fully revealed green emerald orbs, Taking a step closer, Clenching your palms upon the scythe. "Why ? Why have you left at that forsaken time ?" At this point, you began yelling at the mortician. He could only frown at your anger towards himself, A rare sight of him to do such a thing. "(Y/n), let me explain this misunderstanding" He spoke loud enough for you to hear, Nodding the slightest to let him continue. "Do you remember that night ?"

'That night'

'You ran as fast as your weaken legs could. This indeed was a dangerous and deadly mission for two alone reapers. Adrian had told you the words which could only bring severe damage to your current emotional state.  
'(Y/n) ! please go as far away possible, I will take care of this on my own !'  
He saved you for the last and final time.  
And it cost his life to do so.  
Yet, You thought it had.

As your thoughts danced within your mind, Adrian's voice had awakened you to reality. Sighing all so sadly, You responded. "Yes, how could I possibly forget it." Your voice had cracked the slightest at the spoken words that came from yourself. He continued. "It's obvious that I got away safely, I was presumed dead after that mission. Although, I was doing so for your safety, (Y/n)." Shock filled your expression as soon as he finished his sentence, As a single drop of a tear made itself visible. "My.. Safety ?" Your voice had spoken, Attempting to not sound all too weak at this moment. "Indeed, Dear. I'm quite sure you know what I exactly meant, Don't you ?" He questioned, You nodded in understanding. He had walked ever so slowly to where you stood upon, Carrying his own scythe along. Eventually, He now stood in front of your figure. You both dropped your scythes to the very floor. Reaching in for a longing embrace. You cherished this living moment, This man, Had you go through hell and back.  
"Adrian."  
"Yes Dear ?"  
"The ship is still sinking because of your nonsense."  
A light chuckle came from him, As you both let go of each other. "How'd you find out so soon ?" He asked once again, Looking directly at your green-yellow orbs. "It was obvious. There couldn't be any walking corpses without an Undertaker." You finished as he took held of your hand and quickly rushed to the ship's deck. "We have to hurry before the whole thing sinks beneath our feet." Adrian spoke, Looking in both ways for a clue or hint to help. Just as his eyes wandered around, They stumbled upon an other tall, Dressed in black figure. It was William himself.  
William's expression was splattered with confusion as his eyes landed upon your own. Grell and Ronald stood next to him, Both of them in pure shock. "(Y/n) (L/n), I definitely was not expecting to see you, Neither him around here. Have you already solved the given case ?" William spoke sternly, Focusing his attention towards your direction. "Of course I have. It was a group under the code name 'Pheonix'. They've all become walking corpses afterwords." You obligated to respond, As Adrian's expression stayed in pure surprise. "And when did you find the time to do all of that !?" Grell pointed his index finger to your chest, Quite furious by his tone of voice. You raised both of your arms in half mid air and spoke. "Well what do you think I did during the day ?" He sighed and pouted at the same time, As he did so, William readjusted his glasses and spoke up. "Since now I can officially put this case to a final complete, You all get tomorrow a day off. Expect for him." William glanced over to Undertaker who was snickering silently to himself from behind your back. Honestly, He hasn't changed one bit.  
"I heard that there's an other ship coming to take in all the leftover survivors." You spoke while pointing to a nearsighted ship in the distance approaching. "The leftovers will soon die either way." Undertaker spoke, Still snickering to himself. "Sutcliff, Knox, We'll be on our way now. Please do take care of yourself (L/n)." With that being his final words before vanishing within the crowd to retrieve from this sinking ship. You turned to face Undertaker only to see him eating one of his bone shaped biscuits. "What in tarnation are you doing ?" You questioned with a jokingly manner, He seemed to take notice of it quickly as he added a soft chuckle. "The ship is sinking and here you are, Eating those dog treats." He shook his head as he offered you one of the biscuits, Shrugging and deciding to take one for the hell of it. "There's no point to worry now Dear, Besides.." You stayed silent to let him finish. "Destiny was the one who let us meet again." You couldn't help yourself but laugh the slightest, Earning a questionable expression from the silver haired shinigami.  
"Yes we met again in a walking corpse party that was caused by an Undertaker". He began one of his 'usual pit of laughter' that could crash an entire building in less than a minute or so. You placed your palm upon his shoulder in best attempt to cool him off, But it went in vein. "Alright enough laughter" You spoke in between quiet laughs as you assisted Undertaker onto getting him to his feet. "We'll just wait for the rescue ship then." You spoke while leaning at the thin white fence with Undertaker beside you, Still snickering under his breath.

 

END


End file.
